


Lights Up

by hohohxshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i dont condone this practice, jaemin makes good muffins, no protection, pls be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohxshi/pseuds/hohohxshi
Summary: jeno wants to get into the holiday spirit and has been neglecting his boyfriend. so what better way to get into the holiday spirit than to tie your boyfriend up with christmas lights!
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 64





	Lights Up

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys !! this is my second smut fic on ao3 and i hope you all enjoy it !! kudos is very appreciated and encourages me to continue to write for all of you on ao3 !! 
> 
> follow me on twit: @sweetmitsukxni

Jaemin throws the lights into the cart. Jeno insisted that Jaemin go shopping to get more christmas lights, jaemin insisting they had enough. Jeno was stubborn and kept arguing that they needed more. Jaemin, having a soft spot for his overly adorable boyfriend, went and bought more lights. 

Jaemin returns home with not one, not two, but three boxes of lights. LED lights to be exact. Why jeno wants LED lights, who knows. Jaemin throws the shopping bag of christmas lights at jeno, who’s laying on the couch, scrolling mindlessly through twitter. “Here’s your lights dumbass.”

“Wow love you too,” jeno takes the lights and heads upstairs, jaemin cocking his head in confusion. ‘we dont have any trees upstairs.’ jaemin thinks to himself but shrugs it off, moving to the kitchen. He needs to get a head start on his muffin baking or hyuck will have his ass. jeno has everything planned out. The bed’s been moved slightly closer to the wall so the lights can reach all the way to the bed. he’s not sure why jaemin bought three boxes of lights, but hey, they can use the other ones later. he knows exactly what jaemin’s plans are for the rest of the afternoon, so he’s gonna wait to attack until after dinner. 

jeno walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around jaemin’s waist, resting his chin on jaemin’s shoulder and watching his movements. the familiar scent hits him chocolate peppermint muffins, hyuck’s favorite. jeno smiles softly and places a kiss on jaemin’s cheek “hyuck’s gonna be on your ass until he gets these.”

“trust me, i know,” speaking of the devil, jaemin gets a call from hyuck. Jeno detaches from him so he can take the call, but jaemin pulls jeno back to him. Jaemin puts hyuck on speaker and that’s when the screaming starts. 

“WHERE ARE MY MUFFINS.”  
“calm down hyuckie, they’re almost in the oven.”  
“WELL THEY SHOULD BE IN MY STOMACH.”  
“be grateful im even making them for you hyuck.”  
“I never said i wasnt grateful.”  
“I’ve gotta go hyuckie, your muffins arent going to bake themselves.”  
“right! Bye minnie!!”  
“bye hyuckie,” jaemin hangs up the phone and jeno laughs. 

“You didnt even let me say anything,” jaemin rolls his eyes and detaches jeno from him so he can finish with the muffins. Jeno pouts, not wanting to let go of jaemin, but walks back into the living room, laying himself out on the couch. 

15 minutes later he feels jaemin lay on top of him. The muffins are almost done and jaemin is exhausted. Jeno smiles softly when he feels jaemin bury his head into jeno’s neck. Jeno rubs jaemin’s back, knowing he’s exhausted, and almost considers ditching his plans for the night. That is, until jaemin starts to pepper kisses along jeno’s neck. 

“Whatcha up to bubs,” jeno questions him, letting his hand drift down to jaemin’s ass, giving it a light squeeze. 

“Nothin,” jaemin mumbles into jeno’s neck, starting to bite softly on a spot right below jeno’s jaw. 

“mm, doesn't seem like nothing love,” jeno pulls away from jaemin and sits up, letting jaemin’s head fall onto his chest. Jaemin pouts and moves to lay his head back in jeno’s neck, but jeno stops him. 

“None of that, lovely. You’ve got muffins that are supposed to come out soon. Don't want them to burn do we,” jaemin shakes his head, getting up a minute later to take the muffins out of the oven. Jeno follows to make sure he doesn't burn himself, and presses a soft kiss to the back of his head. 

“Meet me upstairs when you're done lovely. I have a surprise for you,” jeno heads upstairs and jaemin quickly gets the muffins onto a rack so they can cool. Jaemin goes upstairs to their shared room and sees that all the curtains are shut and the lights are off, except for the strand of lights in jeno’s hand. 

“Is this really what you wanted the lights for,” jaemin questions. He really went ALL that way to get lights so jeno could tie him up with them? He’s not against the idea, at all, it just seems like a lot of work for something like this. 

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. Either way, get over here so i can fuck the living hell out of you,” jaemin laughs and climbs on the bed, waiting for jeno to make his next move. Jeno takes a minute to look and admire his boyfriend. ‘Holy hell, how did i get so lucky’ he thinks to himself, and jaemin snaps his fingers in front of his face. Jeno snaps back to reality and gets back to what he wanted to do.

“Give me your hands lovely, i need you tied up for this,” jaemin holds his wrists out in front of him, jeno wrapping the lights around his wrists and tying them, but not too tightly. He then proceeds to tie the lights around jaemin’s chest.

“Can you move lovely,” jaemin tugs on the lights, his wrists not budging, then tries to move his shoulders. no pain shooting through his arms or upper body. 

“All good nono. Now fuck me like you mean it,” jeno chuckles and tugs jaemin’s pants off. 

“As you wish prince,” jeno pulls jaemin’s boxers off and wraps a hand around jaemin’s shaft, stroking it slowly, then retracting his hands so he can apply lube. Jaemin whines at the loss of contact, but soon gets an idea. 

Jaemin isn't usually bratty. He’s learned over the years brattiness doesn't get you anywhere with jeno, so he refrains from it. But today, jaemin is feeling a little bold. Jeno notices the slight smirk on jaemin’s face and quirks an eyebrow, making jaemin question the decision he’s about to make, but he decides to go through with it.

“Hurry up, i don't have all day,” jaemin snaps. Jeno quirks an eyebrow and rubs his tip teasingly over jaemin’s hole. Jaemin whines loudly, wanting jeno to move along and fuck him as hard as he can. 

“You wanna say that again,” jeno teases as he slides in, shutting jaemin up. jaemin whines loudly, adjusting to the stretch. Jeno hasn’t fucked him in weeks, being dared to participate in NNN.  
Jeno knows jaemin is impatient, so he starts to move slowly. This frustrates jaemin even more.

“nono, faster! please,” and who is jeno to turn him down? So jeno rocks into jaemin at a slightly faster pace, not wanting to give in to jaemin just yet. Jeno looks down and admires how jaemin looks, the lights tied around his wrist and his chest. Jaemin whines and Jeno had unintentionally slowed down, and jeno picks up the pace again. 

“So needy lovely, won’t even let me slow down,” jeno teases. 

“just need you! haven’t been fucked in a month,” jaemin whines loudly and jeno starts to hit his prostate, knowing he won’t last much longer. 

“I’m sorry prince, i just had to prove renjun wrong,” jeno feels jaemin clench around him and he can tell jaemin’s close. Jaemin moans loudly and tugs on the lights, trying to free his wrists. 

“You close prince,” jeno teases, pulling at one of jaemin’s nipples. Jaemin nods, his breathing growing erratic and his back arching. His whines progressively get shorter and higher, until jeno sees jaemin’s eyes shut tightly and hears him let out a high pitched whine. Jeno knows he’s reached his peak, so he only drives into jaemin’s prostate harder. Jaemin loses it and cums all over his stomach and chest, whining loudly from oversensitivity and jeno doesn’t stop after he’s done. 

Jeno chases his own orgasm, his thrusts becoming sloppy. Jeno buries himself inside jaemin and cums, stuffing jaemin full with his cum, and slides out after he’s emptied everything in jaemin. Jaemin whines at the loss but jeno shushes him. Jeno looks down and watches jaemin clench around nothing and watches his cum roll down jaemin’s legs. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” jeno mumbles and jaemin rolls his eyes. 

“Of course you say that when youre watching your cum drip out of me. Now move your ass and get these lights off of me,” jaemin snaps back playfully, and jeno moves to untie him. Jaemin stretches his arms out and gets up, but jeno is quick to swoop jaemin into his arms and carry him into their shared bathroom. 

Jeno sets jaemin down in the bathtub and cleans him off. Not even ten minutes into cleaning jaemin off, jeno gets a text. He chooses to ignore it and continues to clean jaemin off. Jeno pulls jaemin out and dries him off, dressing him in an oversized hoodie and boxers. Jeno sets jaemin down on the bed and opens their curtains, only to see it’s pouring rain outside. Jeno decides to check his phone and sees a text from Hyuck, followed by a loud bang on the door downstairs. 

Jeno runs downstairs, jaemin following with a slight limp, and opens the door to see a soaked, angry Hyuck at their door. 

“I texted you SIX times and neither of you answered me. Are my muffins done yet?”  
“Sitting in the kitchen, come inside and dry off while i get your muffins,” jaemin limps into the kitchen and Hyuck comes inside, taking his shoes off. Jeno offers him different clothes which Hyuck gladly accepts. 

Jaemin comes back into the living room with Hyuck’s muffins, on the phone with mark who’s concerned with where his boyfriend has run off to. 

“Mark calm down he’s over here. The little shit was so impatient and really wanted his muffins. Yeah he’s fine, just sopping wet. Yeah we’ll hold him till you get here with the car. I’ll let hi- Mark calm down he’s okay. Yes i’ll tell him. Thanks mark. See you soon,” jaemin hangs up and glares at Hyuck. Hyuck cowers and takes a bite out of his muffin. 

“Your boyfriend is a MESS. You left in the middle of SEX to get your muffins?”  
“Bro i just wanted my fucking muffins! It’s not like you live half an hour away,” Hyuck rolls his eyes and eats his muffin. 

After 15 minutes, they hear a car pull into their driveway. Mark enters the house after a minute, throws Hyuck over his shoulder, and walks out. Hyuck complaining because he was ‘just trying to eat a muffin’ and mark almost made him drop them. Jeno and jaemin snicker as the two walk out. 

Jaemin and jeno end up staying downstairs and cuddling on the couch, eating the leftover muffins until jaemin breaks the silence. 

“Is this gonna be a christmas tradition?”  
“What?”  
“You fucking me while im tied up with christmas lights?”  
“If you want it to be,” jeno tugs at one of jaemin’s nipples playfully and jaemin hits jeno’s shoulder. 

“Lee Jeno get your dirty little paws off me.”  
“You weren’t saying that ea-“ jeno’s quieted with a swift blow to the head with a pillow. Jeno laughs and pinches jaemin’s cheek.

“I love you, Na Jaemin.”  
“I love you too, Lee Jeno.”


End file.
